


Run Away Darling

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From  A Prompt. </p><p>AU. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Away Darling

"And I look back in regret, how I ignored when they said, 'Run as fast as you can'..."

"Oh Darling..."

Phantom moves to turn Darcey to face her, stroking the tears from her face, wrapping her tightly into her arms, holding her close and safe, her lips brushing Darcey's forehead. 

"He's gone now... I'm here."

"Don't..."

"Shhh, I'm not going anywhere."

Phantom speaks softly, her smile soft. 

"I'm here... I'll always be here."

"Promise?"

"Yes Darling, I promise."


End file.
